


Fereality's Gravity Falls Shorts

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: These are gonna be nothing more than a bunch of non connected shorts that I will have written just to pass the time and/or get out of a writer's block.As most know I am a Wendip and Mabcifica fan and they may be the focus of the shorts.





	1. Are You Sure

"Are you sure about this?" Dipper asked looking over at his girlfriend, getting lost in her gorgeous green eyes.  
"Yeah, it'll be better to get it over with man." Wendy responded as she took a hold of his hand.  
"Alright then, if you say so." Dipper said with his face downcast. Finally in a shy tone and with a blush he asked, "How about a kiss for good luck then?"  
"You're lucky you're so adorkable," Wendy said as she leaned into a kiss. After what seemed to be forever to the two teens (but really was probably closer to a minute) they broke apart. As she pulled away, with a slight smirk she whispered "You're gonna need it anyways."  
"What'd you say?", Dipper said with a shake in his voice.  
Wendy just walked up to the front door of the cabin and threw open the door, "Dad, Dipper is here for his crash course in Corduroy style survival training."


	2. Lucille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story came to me while I was writing the first chapter of Revenant Falls. I had youtube on playing music as I wrote and suddenly Kenny Rogers' Lucille came on. For some reason I began to think that this would be a great 'Not A Songfic'. So when I was finished with RF, I looked up the lyrics (though I grew up on Kenny and can probably have written this from the start without them but better safe than sorry. Now the only cannon knowledge we have of Wendy's mom is that 'she is no longer with them'. And like a lot of people I took that to mean she had passed on (Which is the case in nearly every other story I write), but for this I one she just left.

Lucille

Handlebar Hideout Bar & Grill  
Twenty Miles outside of Gravity Falls   
Friday June 16th, 2006 

I was riding my bike through Oregon on my way to the coast when I stopped at this roadside bar to get a bite to eat and wet my whistle. The food was decent but nothing to write home about and I was just about to head out when I saw her walk in. A gorgeous redhead with better curves than any stretch of road. 

She sat down at the bar a few chair away from me and man I was smitten. I decided to head over and introduce myself, maybe we were heading in the same direction. Stranger things have happened. 

“Hi, there. Is this seat taken?” I asked. When she shook her head that it wasn’t, I sat down. I noticed a tan line on her left ring finger but decided to continue on anyways. “The name’s Rodrick Sylvester, but most people just call me Rod.” 

“Nice to meet you Rod. I’m Lucille Cor…”, she said after having stopped to correct herself she continued, “No actually not anymore. My name is Lucille Nelson.” 

“Well it sure is nice to meet you Lucille. Now if I may be so bold, what brings a pretty young wildflower like yourself to such a place as this?” I asked as tried to put forth as much charm as I could without it sounding sleazy. 

“Oh you smoothtalker you. You can cut the young crap out though. We both know I’ve got probably a good eight or nine years on you.” she said with a smile. but though the was a smile on her lips and mirth in her tone neither seemed to be doing much to attack the sadness in her eyes. 

She began to talk about how she had lived all of her life in a small town just down the road. How her ex had always agreed when she would suggest that they needed to leave the town and travel, you know see the world. But though he agreed everytime she would try, he would always make an excuse to stay where they were. And while this was not a good reason to separate, it was the straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back. 

We sat there talking for a good forty-five minutes and I was starting to true warm and even joy in her eyes when she suddenly went stiff. Her face was draining of blood as she stared at the mirror. Taking a look myself I wondered if they owners of the bar had decided to put up a trick mirror as a joke. The mirror showed a giant of a man standing in the doorway to the bar. As I watched him I wondered if the owners had put in the double doors just for him. He was easily as wide as the entrance and it looked like all muscle. He even stooped some as he came in to not hit his head as he finally entered the bar.

Now I’m six foot two and two hundred and twenty pounds of twisted steel and sex appeal, but this guy was seven foot tall if he was an inch and at least half that wide. Needless to say I was beginning to get nervous. He could probably break me in half without even breaking a sweat. When he stopped be at the bar next to her I saw his hands were so rough and leathery that I knew he made his living working with them.

“What are you doing Lucille?” He said as stood there and it looked like he was struggling to keep from crying.

“I told you Dan that it was over. I’m leaving both you and the town. The money I got from Aunt Gertrude was just the kick in the pants I needed.” she said before she took another sip from her drink. 

“Well you picked a great time to do it. You know that Wendy needs you and so do Rudy, Lucas, and Seth. I’m gonna be out working in the forest, how am I supposed to raise four kids.” He said as he continued to stare straight ahead. I think he felt as if he would break in two if he even took a look at her. 

‘You’ll manage, I mean according to you you already do all of the hard work in the household anyways. We both know that it would be no good to either of us if I stayed.” she said as she looked over at him, “I’m guessing you got your friend Tyler to watch the kids or else I would be hearing a whole lot of ‘Get her!’ right now.”

She downed the last of her glass before she continued, “Now look, why don’t you do us both a favor and head back to the kids before I have to call Deputy Blubs and his new partner to come and drag you back to town.”

By the look on his face I guess he wasn’t expecting anything different from her. he seemed resigned to the fact that he was on a unwinnable mission and without any further action he turned on his heels and left. I was in awe of how this five foot five knockout had just sent Goliath packing.

We ended up closing the bar down and I was contemplating getting a hotel room as was in no shape to drive, when she suggested I join her in her hotel room as she didn’t plan to leave tonight and she really didn’t feel like sleeping alone tonight. We walked to her hotel room and she began to kiss me as soon as we were in the room. I wanted to respond in kind but every time I tried I kept seeing the face of that brokenhearted giant. I finally begged off and left her alone in that hotel room as I went out to my bike and though I was probably not in the best condition to drive I ended hopping back on the interstate and headed to the next town on the map and found room there.

When I finally laid my head down, all I could think about was how she had shut down that giant of a man. ============================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:  
> Gravity Heroes - A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel receives a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is that Dipper is standing next to her when she received the call. This leads them off to a new adventure.  
> Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks - A series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents. Chapter Seven follows Wildbill after he returns to Piedmont and delves into a few of his past lives that were re-awoken by Polden' Solntse.   
> Valor Force - During his time on the other side of the portal Ford encountered several people. One was name Zordon who shared scientific knowledge with him. After the defeat of Bill and seeing exactly what McGuket was capable of, Ford decided to use what he learned to create his own team. In 2016 a new threat arises and following Zordon’s advice Ford recruitsa team of ‘Teenagers With Attitude’ to create the Valor Force Rangers.  
> Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region - My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region. On hiatus.  
> The Curse - Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwards. Chapter 2 coming soon.   
> Wrasslin Wendy - After Wendy’s brothers learn that Dipper’s Godfather is a former pro wrestler and beg him to introduce them. A few years later Wendy and her brothers are now working for Global Championship Wrasslin. that’s where our story begins.   
> Camping With The Corduroys - Two quick little journal entries Dipper writes after he gets invited to go camping with his girlfriend’s family.   
> The Geek Gets The Girl - The Friday after their 21st birthday (a party he had to miss thanks to an early starting college course), Mabel drags Dipper to a local bar where it appears her girlfriend Pacifica may have been trying to set him up with a blind date. Songfic without being a songfic (Follows the title and premise of the song without any of the lyrics)   
> Revenant Falls - During the twins fifth summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought he was going to be able to just work at the Shack and spend time with his girlfriend Wendy. Unfortunately this is Gravity Falls and you never know what is going to happen...   
> Fereality’s Gravity Falls Short Stories - My collection of shorts and drabbles that don’t fit anywhere else in my writings. Usually either Wendip or Mabcifica   
> Baby It’s Cold Outside - Wendip songfic written for the 2017 holiday season.  
> Opposites Attract - Mabcifica songfic written to get the song out of my head. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality.deviantart.com/ just remove the spaces. 
> 
> Again I'd like to give a shout out to FullMetalKhaos, geekngroom, nautiscarader, dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.
> 
> Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	3. In The Mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old Dipper receives a package that causes him to rush upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written as a celebration of my finally getting a new tablet of my own. I now no longer have to borrow my roommates to do my writing. A special shout out to those who made donations to my Ko-Fi account that allowed me to purchase my lil Blue Ares.

Mystery Shack 

Gravity Falls, OR

July 18th, 2016

“It’s here!” Dipper called as he rushed up to the attic carrying a Daintree.com Delivery Service box.

Slipping into the room he still shares with his sister he remembered that she was out spending time with Pacifica before she had to go visit her aunt in New York. Pulling out his pocket knife he carefully slit the tape. Opening the box he finds styrofoam packing peanuts covering another box, brushing them off he pulls out the smaller box. Some fall to the floor as it pulls clear.

“You know you’re going to need to get rid of those things before Mabel get’s home and brings Waddles in from his enclosure.” He heard from the door he left open. Turning around he saw Wendy standing in the door.

“Yeah, we don’t need to have another trip to the vet.” Dipper said as he looked over at the Shack’s resident handywoman. Even four years later just the sight of her get’s his heart to skip. Though this year it’s for a different reason. “So to what do I owe this visit?”

“Well my shift just ended and I thought I’d see what had you so excited that you just ran right by me man.” She said as she walked in and sat down next to him and slid an arm around his shoulder as she looked at the box he was holding in his hands.

“Oh, shoot. I’m so sorry.” Dipper said before quickly setting the box to the side and taking her hand in his.

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing with you dork.” She said as she ruffle his hair with her free hand.

“Well at least I’m your dork,” he said as he leaned his head onto her shoulder. 

“You better believe it.” She said before she tipped his face upwards and kissed him. 

After they separated he leaned back for a moment before saying “I still feel bad about passing you up like that, so how about I make it up to you.”

He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into another kiss.

When they broke apart the second time she scooted back till she was leaning against the wall. “Now as nice as that distraction was, you haven’t answered my question.”

“Well technically you didn’t ask me anything, you just said you thought you’d come see what I got.” Dipper said with a smirk.

“Alright smart alec.” Wendy said as she playfully nudged him with her boot. “So what is it?”

“One moment,” he said as he reached back into the packing peanuts and then pulled out a small manila envelope. Taking a peek into it to satisfy himself before setting it done to he side. He picked up the smaller box and then shifted around so that he was sitting cross legged up against the headboard. Once he was settled he placed the box in between them. 

“Is that?” Wendy asked as she recognized the company name.

“Yep, an Intrabook 4E tablet. 12 in screen. 1 terabyte of memory and Wifi enabled.” Dipper said with a little bit of pride as he picked his knife back up from where he had placed it on the end table. He slit open the tape on this box and then slid out the internal packaging out. 

“So did something happen to the tablet that you came up with?” She asked as she watched him as he peeked into protective wrap that was inside the cardboard insert. She heard him say "Perfect.” In the same tones he used to use back when he thought she couldn’t hear him that first summer.

When he processed what she had asked he looked over at the chester drawers on his side of the room. “Nah, it’s fine. It’s over there waiting for tonight’s movie night.”

“Then why’d you get a new one?” She asked as she wondered to herself why he hadn’t pulled it on out.

A cute little grin appeared on his face as he saw that she hadn’t figured it out yet, “Well mostly it’s cause I got my quarterly residuals checks from the patents that Grunkle Ford and I filed. This one was a free one as that I could spend however I wanted and since I already had a car I figured I’d make it up to someone for missing your birthday and Christmas last year.” 

With that he slide the cardboard insert on over to her. “And don’t think this is just cause we started dating, I had this ordered before we had decided to start dating. It just took longer to get here cause I ordered a special skin for it.”

“Wait a minute,” Wendy said as she was getting over the shock of what she was hearing, “It’s mine?”

“Yeah, I mean if you want it. I know how much trouble you had with the old laptop you were using for your classes and what not. You certainly complained to me about ‘the od relic’ enough during our facechats. So when I got some money to blow I decided I would do something for my best friend, one of the most important people in my life.” Dipper said as he suddenly felt like he was reverting back to the him from the first summer. 

“I don’t know how I’m gonna repay you for this,” she said as she opened up the wrapping and pulled out a green plaid tablet that had an ax handle design on the front with Corduroy emblazoned across it. “Dude, it’s awesome.”

"I already told you that you don’t have to repay me, this was to make up for all the birthdays I’ve missed. And last Christmas too.” He said as he grabbed the manila envelope and worked his way over to sit next to her, moving the cardboard insert out of the way. “You do like it?”

“Dude, I love it! Thank you.” She said as she set the tablet on her lap and pulled him into hug. 

After they broke from the hug he pulled the envelope up and said “That’s not all of it, I did get me something too.” 

He reached into the envelope and she saw him pull out what looked like a gift card, no make that two gift cards. He lifted them up to show her. They had a stereo typical cartoon vampire on the front of them. 

“Here are two one year subscriptions to Count Medown’s Shlock-Fest-O-Rama, the absolute best of the worst B and lower movies. This way we will always have something to watch when we do movie night’s. Even when we’re watching them through facechat.” He said with a grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud.

“Sounds good. What did I ever do to deserve you dork?” She said as she pulled him back into another hug. 

"You just had to be you.” He said as he hugged her back, “But isn’t that usually my question?” 

“Well maybe I’m feeling like I won a lottery here for once.” Wendy said as they released the hug. She looked into his chocolate hued eyes, “I love you Dip.” 

“I love you too,” Dipper responded before he leaned into her as they kissed once more. 


	4. Ski Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while back I posted a trope mash up meme and was supposed to answer with a paragraph or two on how I would have made it work with the suggested couple. Well it ended up becoming the story you are about to read. Tropes - “fake dating” & “having to share a bed” Couple - Wendip  
> Enjoy

January 13th, 2017

“Thanks again for doing this for me,” Dipper said as he helped unload Wendy’s luggage off of the bus his senior class had rented for a weekend excursion to Olympic Valley for a ski weekend. The class had decided to allow couples to go together if they had permission from their parents.

“No problem man. You know I couldn’t leave my boy hanging.” She said as she took her skis (one of only a few pair to actually make the trip). She slung her arm around his shoulder and leaned in real close and quietly asked, “So which one do I need to scare off for you?”

He nodded towards a gaggle of girls, “Zoie Rayne, the brunette with the pageboy haircut.”

Wendy covertly looked over at the girls and saw a scrawny cheerleader type with the haircut. Cute but definitely not the type she would want going after her boy. “Are you sure about this Dip, she is pretty cute.”

“And that really was all she had going for her when Mabel set us up on a blind date. We had nothing in common and I told her it didn’t work. From what Mabel told me later, she took it as a personal challenge and recently she has been showing up with others at different events I’m at. She has also asked me out again a couple of times ‘Because I’m still single’.” Dipper added small air quotes to emphasize the last point. They were almost up to the main lodge entrance now and they were leaning even more onto each other’s shoulder as they walked and whispered.

“So you think she’s a stalker? Have you talked with someone about this?” Wendy asked, a little concerned for Dipper.

“Nah. She’s just a spoiled daddy’s girl, who is used to getting her own way. In a lot of ways she reminds me of Pacifica back during that first summer. And considering Mabel is now dating her, I guess she must have we had similar tastes. Even though she knows I still… ah never mind.” He said as he opened the door for Wendy. “Just seeing that I’m not single should be enough for her to go looking elsewhere. Besides, she’s a cheerleader. She wouldn’t normally want anything to do with a scrawny geek like me.”

Wendy looked back at her friend of four and a half years with some wonder. She couldn’t argue the geek aspect (and she wouldn’t want to anyways, it was part of his charm), but there is no way she would call the seventeen year old scrawny. He was no where near as big as her father or brothers, but he was also no longer the noodle armed kid she had first met. He had taken up running as a hobby after the twins got home that first summer and had developed a nice sleek runner’s physique. Add in the Pines’ family jawline plus the waviness of his hair and she could easily see something that Miss Cheerleader might be interested in. She was about give him a rebuttal when…

“Hey Dip, get over here and get your key already.” One of the other guys called from the check in desk.

“Alright Mal, I’m coming.” Dipper called back before he headed towards the desk.

As Wendy started to follow she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around and saw it was lil Miss Cheerleader and two of her friends.

“So you’re the one who took my lil Fun Dip.” Zoie said as Wendy finished her turn.

“From what he told me, he was never your’s to begin with. You only had one date.” Wendy replied as her eyes shifted between Zoie and her two hanger ons.

“Like he would tell you everything, you two have only been dating for what? A month or so?” Zoie said while trying to act nonchalant by checking her manicure.

With a chuckle Wendy said, “Yeah, we may have only been dating for a short time but we’ve been best friends for going on five years.”

“Really. Oh this is rich. That means you must be the one that Mabel was talking about. When she was setting up our date, she said Dipper only needed one good date to get over a crush on an old friend.” Zoie said with a smirk, as she saw that what she had said hit Wendy.

As what Zoie said sunk in Wendy quickly realized that that may be true. Dip may still have feelings for her. Each summer it seemed like Dipper was always at his happiest when they were together. Movie nights, expeditions into the woods, you name it. And to be totally honest with herself, that was when she was the happiest too.

That realization happened in an instant and Wendy responded with, “Yeah, well we decided to go ahead try it. So there was no need for him to get over me. Now you best get over yourself.”

Zoie looked Wendy up (and at 5'3" she definitely had to look up at Wendy’s 6’ frame) and down. “Well you’re really not much to look at. I guess you must have a great personality.”

Her friends snickered at that.

“That or you’re just easy.” Zoie said in a tone that said she was used to being an alpha at her school. Her friends let out a chorus of “Ooohs”.

Wendy was about to show Miss Cheerleader just how easy she was… to anger that is, when she heard Dipper loudly exclaim “What!” from where he was at the concierge desk.

Deciding that whatever upset Dipper was more important than thrashing lil Miss Cheerleader, Wendy turned to rush over to the desk.

“We’re not done here,” Zoie said as she tried to again grab Wendy’s arm, only to quickly have her wrist pinned up next to her ear.

Seeing the realization flash in Zoie’s face that she was no longer the Alpha in this situation Wendy told her “Oh, I’m definitely done with you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go check on my boyfriend.”

Without another word Wendy released Zoie and rushed over to Dipper. She got to the counter as the concierge finished typing on his keyboard. Looking up from the computer screen he said “According to our records, your travel agent called and changed your reservation. She had us change you from a room with two twins to a single with with a queen. She said this was a special occasion for you and your lady friend. To be honest I remember this call, she tried to get you the honeymoon suite but it was already booked. I’d offer you alternate accommodations but we are booked solid this weekend.”

Dipper looked defeated when he took the pair of roomcards from the concierge. He handed one to Wendy as they left the counter. “I guess you heard. Sorry about this. I’ll bet you that the 'travel agent’ was Mabel. Another one of her pranks. It would explain why she begged out of coming onthe trip. Heck, it wouldn’t surprise me if that concert she and Paz were supposedly going to wasn’t real.”

Seeing this was bugging Dipper, Wendy tried to lighten the mood. “Hey man, it’s not exactly like we haven’t shared a tent before. And it won’t be the first time we’ve slept in the same bed even.”

Dipper’s face went flush at that. “Yeah, but that was up in Gravity Falls and everyone knows nothing is gonna happen. Here though we are surrounded by gossiping teens. By the time we leave, we’ll be secretly married with triplets on the way.”

Wendy actually felt herself blush with that but Dipper was too distracted to notice. She started to protest, then remembered all the hassle Robbie and Tambry went through when she traveled out of town with him to one of his band’s gigs after he graduated. Even Nate and Lee were convinced the couple had eloped. There was also Zoie’s comment earlier, she wouldn’t put it past the girl to spread rumors.

“Dipper, my man. I don’t know how you did it, but I heard what you pulled off.” The guy, Mal, from earlier said as he clapped Dipper on the shoulder. He pulled Dipper to the side while Wendy seemed in thought. “First off I have no idea how you managed to score a hot redhead like her. And now you two have a single bed room. I mean a few couples were gonna try and trade around, but to be staight up sharing a room with your girl. That’s ballsy even with this only being an unofficial senior trip.”

“I didn’t do it, someone is pranking me.” Dipper said as he pulled Mal’s hand off of his shoulder.

“I dunno man, I’d stick with my version of the story. It’d really help with your reputation.” Mal said shaking his head. “I mean a few girls have already been wondering how they 'missed such a cute guy’ ever since they saw you with her.”

Dipper looked back towards Wendy, “I’m not worried about my rep, I’m more worried about what people would think about her.”

“Aw man, you’ve got it bad.” Mal said as he winked at one of the guys from their school.

“What, no.” Dipper replied as he suddenly couldn’t look Mal in the eyes. “I just worry cause she’s not just my girlfriend but my best friend of nearly five years.”

“The one from your uncle’s place up in Oklahoma?” Mal asked as he took another look at Wendy, “The one you kept ducking out of Astronomy club to talk to last year?”

“Yeah, well she was having problems with one of her courses last year and needed my help.” Dipper said as he turned back and felt his heart skip a beat as he looked back at Wendy. “Look it’s late enough I’m not gonna try to hit the slopes tonight. We’re going to just get something to eat and watch a movie so we can hit the slopes bright and early tomorrow. And anyways you know it’s Oregon, not Oklahoma.”

“Alright, whatever man. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, if you’re not too worn out that is.” Mal said as he started off in the direction of the guy he had winked at earlier.

Despite wanting to at least take one trip down the slopes, Wendy decides to give her boy a break. Especially after having heard all of the conversation, they really didn’t go that far to begin with. What really hit her was the warm feeling she got when she heard Dipper call her his girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe, they should try. But she decides that is a bridge to cross later, on their own terms. Not because Mabel is trying to play matchmaker again.

“Hey Dip, let’s see if this place has a reasonable burger. Then we can go up and watch a movie or something.” she said as he walked up.

After a quick look at the Olympic Valley Cafe menus, they decided instead to order a medium meat pizza from Rook’s. Wendy stayed in the room searching for a movie while Dipper went down to wait on the pizza. When he returned, she had found 'Ski Ninjas From Mars’. After half an hour most of the pizza was gone and they had seen enough wires during the fight scenes to make a marionettist convention jealous.

“Ok, seriously. I thought Chadley and Trixandra were bad names but who thought that Braxlee and Carlinda were names any sane parent would give their child.” Wendy said before she took a chug of her Tubby Tusk Root Beer.

“Yeah, those are some really bad names.” Dipper said as he reached into his suitcase and pulled a couple of Zip-Close bags out of the box he had brought incase he came across any samples he wanted to take home and study. He walked back to the pizza and bagged up what was left. He placed them in the rooms mini fridge.

“And I really have no problem with them casting a cute guy as the supposed computer nerd needed to save the day, but does he have to be so vapid. This guy seems to be as smart as a bag rocks and the rocks have more personality to boot. I mean I have living proof that you can be smart, have a great personality, and be hot right here in front of me.” Wendy said. Dipper turned from the fridge. Realizing what she had said her cheeks went as red as her hair.

Standing there shocked, Dipper did not believe what he had heard but the redness of Wendy’s face seemed to comfirm it. Not wanting to embarrass her further he decided to try to take the focus off of her. Turning away from her he said, “So, I had something interesting happen while I was down waiting on the pizza. Not one, but two different girls tried to ask me out.”

“Well that’s good.” Wendy said even though she didn’t like the idea. The fact that other girls hit on her boy didn’t sit well with her. Especially since he was here with her. But they were only pretending to be a couple to get that Zoie skank off of his back. So maybe she should encourage him to try to find a girlfriend after this is over. But does she really want him to do that, “In a week or two you can say we broke up and ask one of those girls out. Who would have thought all you needed to do to get a girl interested in you is to have me as your wingman. Heh.”

That last bit was forced and she knew it even sounded forced.

“I guess. There’s one problem with that, I don’t want to ask either of them.” Dipper said as he pretended to look through the small fridge.

“Cool, cool.” Wendy said as she took another drink to give herself time to admire how much running had helped out her friends and to think about what he had just said. Finally she added, “Well it should still work for who ever you decide to ask at school.”

“Probably, if i was interested in someone at school. There’s really only one I want to ask though,” Dipper said while still looking in the fridge As he grabbed one of the Tubby Tusk Root Beers from the back of the fridge he mumbled, “and she’s already turned me down once.”

Wendy was still taking in the sight of her friend bent over at the fridge. Processing what he mumbled she responded, “Dude, you know I can hear you right?”

“Well now I do.” Dipper said as he stood up and took away Wendy’s view. “I guess somethings never change.”

“No they don’t,” Wendy said. Then seeing Dipper’s face she continued, “Now hear me out. You’re right, somethings don’t change. But that’s a good thing. I mean you are still the cute, sweet, caring, brainiac I met all those years ago.”

Dipper got a small grin on his face hearing her call him cute. That emboldened her to continue.

“And the fact that there’s a two and a half year age difference between us.” Dipper’s smile started to falter, so Wendy quickly add, “But somethings do change. Like whe we first met you barely came up past my navel and had, in your own words, 'noodle arms’. But look at you now. You’re tall enough that I’m eye level with that cute birthmark of yours and while you’re no muscle man, you sure have filled out nicely.”

“Well,” Dipper started before Wendy held up a hand to srop him.

“Let me finish please.” she said as she got up and started pacing some. “There are other things that have changed. Back when you first asked me, our two and a half year age difference seemed like an insurmountable chasm I mean I was in highschool and you were in jr high. But as the years have gone by that chasm has shrunk.”

Dipper started to open his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. “I’m almost done then you can question me all you want. So after you left at the end of the summer, well something felt missing, even more so than normal. I mean we talked almost daily but it just wasn’t the same. I ended up talking to the only person I knew who was missing a Pines twin as much as I was. But apparently Paz must have told your sister cause here we are with one bed for the two of us.”

She stopped in front of Dipper and took his rootbeer. She set it down on the fridge and took ahold of his hands as she continued, “So when you called asking me for this favor at first I figured it would be great seeing you and I could just put off my feelings. But a part of me thought that maybe, just maybe, this would end up with us as an actual couple.”

“Whoa, uhm…” Dipper said as he got lost in her eyes while processed what she had just said.

“Shoot, don’t tell me I read this wrong. I’m so sorry, look I’ll just go…” She said as she started to try to pull away before he pulled her back and into a kiss.

When they broke for air Wendy said. “Wow, I guess I wasn’t wrong.”

“Yeah, I’m happy to say you weren’t.” Dipper replied with a smile as big as if he won the lottery, because to him he had. “So where do we go from here?”

“To bed.” Wendy said with a smile that grew when Dipper started to sputter, “To sleep you doof. It’s nearly eleven and we have two full days of skiing. And we can figure all of this out better when we’re well rested.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” Dipper said, the bravado he felt with the kiss fading “You can have the bathroom, I’ll change out here.”

“Alright,” she said as she went over to her bags. Reaching into her duffle she found her flannel pajamas, but not before her hand had brushed a softer garment. She didn’t have to look in to know it was a forest green silk camisol she had brought incase maybe, just maybe, she had to prove to him of how she felt. She felt that if the weekend keeps going the way it is he may get to see it Sunday night.

While she finished changing she thought back to when Pacifica had suggested that she may actually be in love with Dipper. At first she scoffed at the idea, seeing how she had turned him down earlier. But then Tambry had agreed with the idea when she mentioned it. She told her that most of the town already thought they were dating and reminded her how every guy she had tried dating had fallen short, usually due to some comparison to Dipper. The final straw fell when he started showing up in her steamier dreams.

While brushing her teeth she decided to thank Pacifica and Mabel for setting this whole ball in motion. Leave it to 'The Love Doctor’ to concoct a plan that involved a bad blind date, influencing her school’s senior council to have a ski trip, finding a reason to not go on said trip (and to get to spend time with her girlfriend as well), suggest to her brother that one way to get over a bad date that won’t leave you alone is to be seen with someone else, and finally to suggest her as that someone else (knowing full well how each of them feels about the other, even if they didn’t).

Of course she didn’t know this till she got the 'You can thank me later’ message on the trip to the ski lodge. At that point she didn’t know if she was gonna thank Mabel or throttle her, but now it was definitely gonna be a thank you.

As she got out of the bathroom she saw Dipper finishing up his rootbeer. He was in a pair of black flannel pajamas pants and a tight, white A-shirt. She had to stop herself from saying a 'Thank you’ right then and there. She was still nervous, but composed herself while he went in and brushed his teeth.

When he came out she was already in the bed with the covers on her side pulled up to her chest. His heart was still going thirty miles a minute. Sure they’ve slept in bed together before, but that was usually cause one or the other had fallen asleep during movie night. Now though, they had both just confessed their feelings for each other. He doesn’t want to rush things, she means way too much to him to risk screwing things up.

Making his way over to the bed he climbed in and pulled the covers taut to his chest. The movie they had been watching had ended and some eighties sitcom was drolling on in the meantime. He had just decided that he would stay a respectable distance from her when he felt her scoot closer and pull him into a cuddling embrace. He slid his arm around her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

“This is nice.” He finally said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, I could easily get used to this.” she replied before she pulled him into a gentle kiss. She didn’t want to go too heavy, too fast.

As he reached for the remote to shut off the sitcom’s canned laugh track, he heard her say “You know what, maybe lil Miss Cheerleader was right about something.”

This surprised him somewhat. He didn’t realize that they had even talked yet. “Oh man, what did she say?”

“Just that you must like me for my personality,” Wendy said with a grin.

“Well duh, you are still the coolest person I have ever known. You are a sweetheart at your core, are fiercely protective of your friends and family, have excellent taste in movies, and are willing to put up with me.” Dipper said playing with her hair as he continued “Then there’s your beautiful red hair and the pools of emerald I get lost in everytime I look into your eyes.”

“Dude, quit it. You’re embarrassing me.” she said, her cheeks practically glowing red. “When did you become such a smooth talker?”

“Oh, but it’s all true. I could go on all night about what I like about you and still barely touch the surface.” Dipper said despite the fact that his brain is still processing the fact that he is actually sharing the bed with Wendy, his girlfriend. While his brain is busy, his heart takes over as he places a kiss on her right cheek and adds “But really the most important thing is that we get each other.”

“Alright man, who are you and what have you done with my Lil Dip. I mean seriously, when did you get to be this much of a smooth talker?” Wendy asked with a smirk. She remembered when he used to have trouble when it came to talking about how he felt about her. How he used to get itchy.

“Maybe you bring out the best in me now a days. I used to always be worried that I wasn’t worthy of the affection I hoped to get from you. And now that this is happening, I guess that worry has slipped away.” He responded with a contented smile.

“You keep up with all this smooth stuff and people might join Zoie in her other opinion of me.” Wendy said as she place a kiss on the tip of his nose. Seeing a bit of confusion on his face she added “She said the other possible reason we were together is cause I was easy.”

“What do you mean? You’re not easy!” Dipper protested even the thought of the notion. “I mean the four and a half years it took for us to get together should prove that.”

“I dunno man, it’s our first night as a couple and you’ve already got me in bed with you.” Wendy said with a mischievous grin. She broke into laughter when she saw all the confidence leave Dipper’s face as he went red with embarrassment. Then slowly he joined in with her laughing.


	5. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt: You think she’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. But you know that people get a freckle for every heart they break, and she has them all over her face, shoulders, and arms. Yet every time she looks at you, your heart feels full.

Thanks to his birthmark, Dipper had heard that freckles were the sign that you had broken someone’s heart ever since he could remember. He didn’t really believe them until one day in the first grade Mabel came to him, scared that they weren’t twins anymore because she had a new freckle on her shoulder. He found out later, that she had turned down a kiss from the class bully because of the way he treated Dipper.

She had vowed from then on to try to treat everyone as sweet as she could. She still gets 2 or 3 a year, but she continues on.

Dipper on the other hand was freckle free until that first Summer in Gravity Falls. He figured he may be clear until adulthood, but he gets four after the tourist trap road trip Grunkle Stan had taken him, Mabel, & her friends on. There were a cluster of four freckles on his chest when he got back to the Shack from that trip.

But he also knows that he probably put one on his best friend, Wendy. He never meant to but he fell hard for her, even though he was only twelve at the time. Her playful personality, kind heart, cheerful laugh, beautiful red hair, etc. Add in the fact that she treated him as an equal, not a scrawny armed freak and he fell head over heels. But she also had freckles dotting her face, across her shoulders, and down her arms. He heard Mabel mention that Wendy had an extensive list of exes, but that really didn’t matter to him. He still got butterflies every time he was with her.

About two thirds of the way through that summer, she let him down softly and they stayed friends. But he did notice a new freckle on her wrist and wished he hadn’t been the one to place it there.

Over the next several Summers, he and Mabel continued to visit Gravity Falls and he invariably reconnected with Wendy. And also invariably he would notice a new freckle on her wrist as the Summer would come to the end. He tried to tell himself that they were because he was heartbroken over leaving his friend, but he knew deep down that freckles didn’t work like that.

The summer before their 18th birthday, as the twins were preparing to head to Gravity Falls, Mabel commented on his freckles. He reminded her that she was there when he got the cluster on his chest. She responded that she wasn’t talking about them, she was talking about the five on his back. She had noticed the first two after that first summer and he had gotten a new one after they had gotten home each year since. Maybe he should figure out whose heart he is breaking. And considering that they really only hang out with the same group of friends each year and there is only one other single in the group, well…

He decides to take a chance when they get to town. During their first movie night he apologized for the small strand of freckles he caused on her wrist. He tells her that he tried to get over her, but he wasn’t able to and he understands if she doesn’t want to be around him.

She said she would do no such thing and in turn apologized herself. She said that she had been scared. That her shoulders and arms were a testament to her bad history and ability to break hearts. She was scared that she would break his permanently and she didn’t want that to happen. So she was content to just be friends. But if they both still wanted more after all this time then maybe, just maybe, it would be worth the risk.


	6. Gravity Heroes Future Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween treat written for my Tumblr friends

Saturday June 23rd, 2018 6:45 AM

After a kiss on his sleeping girlfriend's lips, Dipper had gathered up most of his costume from the previous night. Despite his ability he had decided to just wear a store bought John Cockatiel outfit and he didn't want to leave evidence that he had slept anywhere but his own room last night.

Of course the team knew he and Wendy were dating, heck it's going on five years. But neither of them wanted to share the fact that they had taken it to the next level. They even had went to her room so they wouldn't disturb Mabel in the room on the other side of his. Even with the sound proofing built into the room, they both can get a little raucous.

"I'll see you in a couple hours for breakfast, love ya Wendy." He said as he got to the door.

"Alright, love you too Dip. If I get there first I'll save you some pancakes." Wendy said sleepily as she watched him stick his head out of the door to see if the path was clear.

"Same here." He said as he opened the door backed out into the hall as he took one last look at the gorgeous redhead he was leaving. Slowly and gently he pulled the door close. As he quietly released the knob he heard a deafening clack come from the room closest to the entrance of the hallway. He turned to look towards Pacifica's room. Standing there, also carrying the costume she had on last night, was his sister.


	7. Valor Force Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween sweet treat written for my Tumblr friends

"Ugh, why don't they just kiss already." Robbie said as he looked over at Wendy and Dipper from his seat at the counter of 'The One That Got Cafe'.

"Give them some time, they're still working things out here, I'm not even sure they've actually even talked about it yet." Lee said as he worked on a raspberry mocha.

The tall barista watched as the redheaded lumerjane and her California born friend sat in a corner booth, off in a world of their own. They were laughing at something on the laptop Dipper had brought in with them, probably some z-rate movie knowing the two of them. But he also saw the exchanged glances, the whispered quips, and the fact that the hands between them seemed to be permanently attached to each other.

It didn't hurt that he had accidentally walked in on them kissing during the Summerween party. But if they want to keep it a secret, who was he to out them. He knows what it is like to have a secret you're not ready to share.


	8. Wendip Pregnancy

Dipper was pouring over his latest revision of the book he was working when he heard Wendy call out, "Dinner!". He looked down at his phone and realized he had been working non-stop since lunch. And tonight he was supposed to cook. After saving the file he shut his laptop and rushed downstairs to apologise.

As he made it to the dining room he saw that not only was the table set, but there appeared to be a gift wrapped in her traditional green plaid waiting where he normally sat. He began to rack his brain, trying to figure out if he missed a holiday or anniversary.

She watched him stew for a moment before she said, "Don't worry dude, you didn't forget anything. Well besides that it was your night to cook."

She smirked as he sat down next to her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as he said, "I'll cook tomorrow night or if you want we can go out."

"Whatever man, I know you were busy with the book." She said as she continued to smile. Dipper noticed that she was practically squirming as she added, "Why don't you open up the gift."

"I didn't get you anything," he said in an apologetic tone. Then with a mischievous grin he added, "But I can give you one of my famous massages later."

"Well I'm not gonna turn that down, but this gift is really for the both of us. So hurry up and open it." She said with smile that matched his own.

He tentatively picked up the gift and looked at it. It was about the size and shape of the boxes he and Mabel used to use for the ties they would get their dad for father 's day, but the weight was different. Carefully he removed the paper and set it to the side, thinking of his sister had made him decide to keep it for potential craft use.

Finally he opened the box to a toy ax like you would find the the kids section of the Summerween store. He sat there for nearly a minute trying to figure it out before it hit him.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked as he looked over at his wife.

"Saw Dr. Phelps this morning, she figures I'm 5 or 6 weeks along." Wendy responded before Dipper enveloped her in a hug.

"We're gonna be parents. We need to tell everyone. We need to baby proof the warehouse. And we need to start planning for the trip to the hospital. And…" Dipper was cut short by Wendy kissing him.

"Tomorrow. Tonight we just celebrate."


	9. Tapper Pregnancy

If anyone who didn't know the 25 year old saw her on her phone while sitting at the Gravity Falls bus depot they would probably think that she was just another millennial trying to escape small town life. The observant ones would possibly notice that she had no luggage with her. Those who were even more observant would have noticed that while she was looking at her screen, she didn't seem to be paying any attention to it.

As she sat there she thought back to the reason she was there at ten thirty on a Friday morning. Monday afternoon she was heading into Mayor Cutebiker's office to show him the new proposals for the town's website, when she heard him saying "Get here, get here."

Thinking he was talking to her she rushed in to see him getting off of the phone. He informed her that the town's prodigal daughter was returning.

Now if it had any one else in town she would have thought they meant the Northwest girl, who is down in California finishing up her degree and living with her girlfriend. But no this was Tyler Cutebiker and that could only mean his goddaughter and Tambry's childhood best friend, Wendy Corduroy. So she volunteered to pick her up from the depot.

And here she is, waiting. Her fiancé was due to meet her here, but got caught up in some work with his great uncle. And in a way she was glad, it would give her some time with her old friend. Realizing that her phone screen had went black she placed it into her pocket as she got up to stretch her legs.

"Man that is something I thought I would ever see, you voluntarily put up your phone." She heard coming from the direction of the bus lane.

Tambry turned and saw Wendy standing there. She had grown some and her formerly long hair was shoulder length now, but there was no denying that it was her.

"Wendy!" Tambry called as she rushed over to embrace her friend.

After they were done hugging Wendy said, "Well I see that Tyler still can't keep a secret if it doesn't involve 'All That'. I was gonna try to surprise everybody by coming to visit."

"Well I work for him and I just happened to be just outside his office when you called. He remembered we were friends and told me you were coming. It's been nearly eight years, you have to tell me what you've been up to and why we haven't heard from you." Tambry did her best to make sure her question sounded inquisitive and not accusatory.

"Well unfortunately I really haven't been able to. Remember how my dad took to family up to Canada to help out my aunt Laura. Well she had apparently married into an Amish family and while we were there Dad decided to go native and took us completely off the grid. It's been refreshing." Wendy said with a serene smile.

And Tambry would have to admit she didn't seem as stressed out as she used to.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about the elephant in the room or should I say the bun in the oven." Wendy said as she pointed down to Tambry's obvious baby bump and then over to the ring on her left hand, "So you and Robbie are finally tying the knot?"

"Uhmm, no. We actually broke up about a year and a half after you moved north. One of my blog followers helped me get through it and we continued talking." Tambry said as she placed her hand on her bump and subconsciously adjusted her ring, "We met up that following summer after our classes were done and started hanging out."

"Do you mind?" Wendy asked as she leaned down to put her hand near Tambry's belly. Tambry nodded yes as she said, "Right around the time of Thompson's engagement party we decided to act on the feelings we both were having."

"Oh man, I hated to miss Thompson's wedding, but by the time I got the invite he had been married for two months" Wendy said as she continued to marvel over the fact that her oldest friend was gonna be a mother, "So he knows Thompson well enough to be invited to his wedding, is he a local? Do I know him?"

"Well…" Tambry started before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late. Ford still insists on believing that his watch from Alpha Centauri or wherever can not be wrong." Dipper said as his fianceé turned her head for the kiss she knew was coming.

As she looked up at the voice Wendy saw the birthmark on his forehead. The couple had just ended the kiss when Wendy said "Dipper?"


	10. Friends Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another of my not-a-song-fic stories. It is based around the song ' Friends Don't' by Maddie & Tae. I have been suffering from writer's block and I partially believe that it was cause this story was floating around in my head wanting out.

June 8th 2018

"Yeah Tambs, I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. Something came up. No, it's not just cause he came into town tonight." Wendy said into her phone as she rolled her eyes at Dipper's smirk.

June 9th, 2018 sometime during the day

"Hey Dipper, you there?" Mabel asked as she waved her hand in front of her brother's eyes.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah sis, I'm here. What do you want?" Dipper asked as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"I told you I was thinking of doing a girls night tomorrow and asked if you knew what Wendy was doing, then you just blanked out on me. Like you just did again." Mabel said as she waved her hand in his face again. Shaking her head she turn & walked away saying "You know what I'll just go ask Wendy."

June 9th, 2018 around midnight

"Uh, yeah. Hi Mabel." Pacifica said into her cell as she laid out what she planned on wearing tomorrow, "No I don't. Oh, man, I didn't realize it was that late. Sorry. No, its nothing important. I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

She had set out a pair of pink capris & a white t-shirt but she needed something else to finish the look. She spotted the purple sweater vest Mabel had made her last summer that would go great with them. She set them on her bag she was taking to tomorrow's sleepover and then went over to her bed.

"Yeah, I know I'll see you tomorrow. Well, I guess the sooner I get to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come. Alight sweet dreams to you too." She said as she laid back, still not completely sure why she had called but happy to have heard Mabel's voice.

June 11th, 2018 a little after noon

"Thanks again for the ride," Pacifica said as she and Mabel walked up to Greasey's, "I wish I could've stayed longer, but work is work."

"Oh, it was no problem. Athe other girls had all leftn well besides Wendy that is. Her and Dipdop were gonna go check on one of the gnome camps or something today. Anyways, I couldn't have you trying to walk to work when I have a perfectly good car." Mabel said as she stood there fidgeting with her keys. She really didn't want to leave, but Pacifica had to work.

"Well I best head on in, don't want Susan to think I'm slacking off today." Pacifica said as she turned to head into the diner before Mabel softly grabbed her arm.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna treat myself to a slice of pie." She said as she joined Pacifica heading into Greasey's.

June 13th, 2018 1:30 in the morning

"Thanks for coming to get me man," Wendy said as she through an arm around Dipper as he helped her to his car. "I didn't mean to drink as much as I did, but it was Thompson's birthday so everyone kept buying us rounds."

"No problem, I told you to call me anytime if you need me." He replied as he got her to the car. He opened her door and helped her in. "Besides I wouldn't want you to be driving if you think you've had to much. I'd miss you if anything happened. You mean alot to me."

Though she wasn't as inebriated as she let on, Wendy was still drunk enough that her inhibitions were relaxed. "Oh man, you mean a lot to me too. I lo.." She was saying as she was looking into his eyes, but before she finished something caught her attention, "ook it's Thompson's jacket on the flagpole."

"One of these days Nate & Lee are gonna have to grow up. They're not gonna be able to coast through life with out some kind of plan." She continued before she shivered as she accidentally set her hand down on Dipper's. "Even I've got one, I mean. Helping you and the Stan's continue to catalog all the weirdness."

"Yeah, I'm certainly gonna need your help after I take over. We know they won't be able to go forever." Dipper said as he recovered from the wave of pleasure he received when her hand brushed his. And what had she been about to say before she saw the flagpole. He'll have to ask later, she had fallen asleep. He took the scenic route to her apartment so she could rest a bit.

As he pulled up he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, "We're here." "Oh, cool. Thanks." Wendy said through half lidded eyes.

Dipper shut off the engine and got out of the van. He headed around to her side and helped her out. Putting an arm around her waist he walked her up to her apartment.

After she unlocked her door he said, "Well I better get going."

"What's the rush man, why don't you come in. I'm gonna need to get some aspirin and a can of Pitt. I certainly wouldn't mind the company." Wendy said as she playfully pulled the hand that had felt so good around her waist moments ago.

"I best not," Dipper responded as he reluctantly tried to free his hand.

"What? You got some hot piece waiting on you back at the Shack?" Wendy jokingly replied as she let his hand loose. Though she inside she was a little fearful of the answer. He may not have noticed, but she did. There have been a few of her old classmates sizing him up recently.

"Heh. Nah, nothing like that. I just told Soos I'd work tomorrow. I stay too long and I won't get any sleep." He went red in the face as soon as he that last line.

Wendy seemed to catch the unintended double entendre. With a waggle of her eyebrows she said, "Well sir, do you think that just because I've had a few drinks that..."

"No, nothing like that. I just figured we would end up watching a movie."he said as his face went redder than her hair.

"...cause you would be right." She finished, possibly without hearing him.

"Wait, w w what?" He stuttered.

"Dip, Mason, we've danced around this for awhile. I know you still have feelings for me and I..." she was saying until he placed a finger on her lips.

"Look, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say what you are about to but wait. Please wait until tomorrow when you are sober, I don't want to take advantage of you while you are drunk." He said before he tipped her head down and kissed her forehead.

"Dude, we could go outside right now and I could tell you the name of every piece of flora and fauna for two blocks. But damn it that you say something like that and it just comfirms my feelings for you. If it makes you feel better then tomorrow." She said with a smirk. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she fell onto her sofa. "But your still not going anywhere. We can figure this out in the morning."

June 15th, 2018

"And then the two of them came into the giftshop holding hands." Mabel said as she and Pacifica sat at a booth in Los Hermanos.

Pacifica sat there for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. She didn't mean to but she was lost in the pools of chocolate that make up Mabel's eyes. The was something about them, a spark that she only sees when they are together.

"Well I'm glad that they finally figured out what we all have known for awhile." She finally replied.

"Maybe we should follow suit?" Mabel said as she reached out and took Pacifica's hand.


End file.
